


Punto di non ritorno

by Iurin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Gen, Great Age Difference, Other, Repayment, Severus Snape Lives, What-If, countryside, thoughts
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-19 07:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14869040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iurin/pseuds/Iurin
Summary: Harry Potter sta camminando per le vie di Londra, intento a tornare a casa, quando, improvvisamente, vede un uomo dall'aria piuttosto familiare camminare non troppo distante da lui. Non si sarebbe neanche sorpreso più di tanto, non fosse stato che quell'uomo, in teoria, sarebbe dovuto essere morto.Siamo nel 2027, Severus Piton è vivo e viene a contatto con la famiglia Potter, progenie inclusa, rendendosi conto che la figlia di Harry Potter, oltre a chiamarsi come lei, assomiglia terribilmente a sua nonna.





	1. Capitolo Uno

****

### Capitolo Uno

****

~ Mi ameresti,  
non provarci: perderesti.  
Da una vita stravissuta che ti aspetti?  
_(Renato Zero – Mi ameresti)_ ~

   


  
Chiunque, almeno una volta nella sua vita, in un posto lontano o vicino dal luogo d’origine, ha fatto il cosiddetto ‘turista’: si sarà immerso in lunghissime passeggiate, avrà pranzato nei locali più caratteristici, avrà setacciato scrupolosamente tutte le bancarelle presenti. Beh, a volte capita di trovare, per caso, qualcosa di carino, in queste bancarelle. Per esempio, la famiglia del giovane Harry Potter – non più così giovane, in realtà – aveva comprato, in visita in un piccolo villaggio del sud dell’Inghilterra, una targhetta di legno con su scritto ‘Il padrone di casa sono io. Chi comanda è mia moglie’; lui l’aveva fatta vedere a sua moglie, Ginny Weasley, e dopo essersi fatti un paio di risate l’avevano comprata e, una volta tornati a casa, l’avevano appesa in salotto, proprio accanto alla libreria. E in quel tardo pomeriggio di fine Agosto del 2027, mai frase fu più attinente.  
“Ginny, amore,” sempre meglio inserire qualche ‘amore’ qua e là, se si voleva riuscire ad intenerire la controparte “ti ricordi, vero, che, tra poco meno di un’ora e mezza, io, Ron e George andiamo al pub? Non ho il tempo materiale di fare quanto mi chiedi. Amore.”  
Ginny l’aveva guardato in un modo che non ammetteva repliche.  
“Harry, te lo chiedo gentilmente… Il nostro frigo langue! Sai come sono i nostri figli, soprattutto James! Se potessi andarci io, a fare la spesa, non te lo avrei chiesto!”  
Ed Harry Potter aveva finito con l’impuntarsi.  
“Io non andrò a fare la spesa, Ginny. Manda Albus, manda Lily! Non mi ridurrò all’ultimo secondo per potermi preparare ad uscire!”  
Com’è che recitava, quella targa? ‘Il padrone di casa sono io. Chi comanda è mia moglie’.  
E così, circa un quarto d’ora dopo, Harry aveva dovuto prendere il proprio giacchetto ed andare a comprare qualcosa per riempire il frigorifero, avvalendosi dell’aiuto di una lista compilata direttamente da sua moglie. Camminava borbottando furiosamente e velocemente, diretto al supermercato più vicino, con le mani nelle tasche, stringendo, forse neanche troppo involontariamente, la lista che gli aveva dato Ginny, accartocciandola tutta.  
Doveva andare al pub con Ron e George, accidenti. E doveva sbrigarsi, altrimenti non avrebbe avuto neanche il tempo di farsi una doccia.  
Si fermò davanti alle porte scorrevoli del supermercato, chiedendosi perché ci mettessero tanto ad aprirsi, quelle maledette. Dopo qualche secondo fece un cenno col braccio alla fotocellula e finalmente quelle si degnarono di aprirsi. Quando entrò dovette bloccarsi un attimo per il gelo che provò, semplicemente a causa dell’utilizzo dell’aria condizionata babbana, e per un momento temette seriamente che ciò gli avrebbe provocato qualcosa di grave alla sua cervicale, ma poi ripensò a che ore fossero, e cominciò a darsi una mossa. Afferrò un cestino con le rotelle e prese a tirarselo dietro, mentre con l’altra mano estrasse la lista dalla tasca, accorgendosi di quanto si fosse accartocciata, e allora prese a spianarla sulla propria gamba.  
Accidenti, c’era scritto ‘pepe’ o ‘pane’?  
Harry cominciò a vagare per il supermercato trascinandosi dietro quel carrellino che, oltretutto, faceva un rumore infernale, e riuscì ad uscire da lì – godendosi un altro meraviglioso sbalzo di temperatura – non presto quanto avrebbe voluto, con una pesante busta tra le mani.  
Doveva sbrigarsi, doveva sbrigarsi, doveva sbrigarsi.  
Con un’andatura un po’ sbilenca Harry si incamminò verso casa: tutta la famiglia Potter abitava, infatti, in un tranquillo quartiere di Londra, in una modesta villetta. Non molto lontano da dove abitavano Ron, Hermione e figli, in effetti.  
La busta di plastica, poi, gli stava praticamente segando in due le dita, quindi si fermò un momento e l’afferrò meglio, per poi continuare a camminare. Ormai era il crepuscolo, e i lampioni si stavano lentamente accendendo e illuminavano il marciapiede con la loro luce ‘eclettica’, come ancora si ostinava a dire suo suocero. Un orologio, da qualche parte, rintoccò l’ora. Accidenti, _accidenti_. Riprese a camminare – sempre in maniera un po’ sbilenca – un po’ più velocemente, ma poi… poi lo vide.  
Era esattamente dall’altra parte della strada, sul marciapiede, che camminava con quel passo che ormai era diventata una sua caratteristica. No, un momento… Cosa accidenti ci faceva dall’altra parte della strada? Cosa ci faceva _lui_ , lì? Quando avrebbe dovuto, invece, trovarsi ad almeno mezzo metro sotto terra da… da almeno trent’anni?!  
La busta che Harry stava faticando a tenere sospesa in perfetto equilibrio cadde, improvvisamente, rovinosamente a terra; il sacchetto delle patate si ruppe e quattro o cinque di esse fuoriuscirono dal loro contenitore e rotolarono sul marciapiede. Un sonoro _crack_ gli indicò che probabilmente le uova si erano appena fracassate, ma Harry non aveva occhi che per l’uomo – macchia nera nel crepuscolo – che, dall’altra parte della strada, aveva appena svoltato in un vicolo, sparendo agli occhi di Harry.  
Harry raccolse la sua spesa – o quello che ne rimaneva – ed attraversò la strada, di fretta, ringraziando Merlino che in quel momento non stesse passando nessuna automobile; si diresse immediatamente al vicolo in cui aveva visto scomparire quell’uomo, ma quando lo imboccò non vide anima viva. Harry spostò il peso del proprio corpo dal piede destro a quello sinistro, mentre rifletteva che… insomma… alla fine era pure normale che non ci fosse nessuno, lì. Probabilmente l’uomo che aveva visto si era smaterializzato non appena voltato l’angolo.  
Se non fosse stato sicuro di avere gli occhiali ben piantati sul naso, quasi avrebbe ammesso di esser stato vittima di un’allucinazione.  
Perché… Non era possibile che avesse appena visto un vivo e vegeto Severus Piton camminare dall’altra parte della strada. Giusto?  
“Non me lo sono inventato, Ron, _l’ho visto_.” disse Harry, stringendo un bicchiere di birra tra le mani e rimanendo seduto con la schiena curvata in avanti, sul tavolo, verso un Ron e un George che lo ascoltavano attenti.  
Alla fine, dopo quella… sconcertante esperienza, e dopo essere riuscito a riprendesi, Harry era subito tornato sui propri passi e si era davvero precipitato a casa di corsa, quella volta. Purtroppo non aveva neanche fatto in tempo a cambiarsi (la doccia fu momentaneamente dimenticata) che era dovuto uscire, senza neppure il tempo di parlare con Ginny di quanto avesse appena visto. Di _chi_ avesse appena visto.  
“Harry, Harry, carissimo Harry, sicuro di aver avuto i tuoi preziosi occhiali sul nasino?” lo prese in giro George.  
Il diretto interessato alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Sì, che ce li avevo, gli occhiali!” rispose stizzito “Anche perché non è che senza di essi vedo Piton da tutte le parti.”  
“Semplicemente non vedi nulla.” concluse Ron.  
“Appunto.”  
“Beh…” continuò allora George “Ovviamente è piuttosto… Beh, sì, piuttosto curioso, no?”  
“ _Curioso_?” gli fece l’eco suo fratello Ron “Tu lo definisci solo ‘curioso’? Quell’uomo potrebbe essere anche uno…” Ron spostò per un momento i suoi occhi su Harry “… uno _zambee_?”  
“Uno _zombie,_ Ron.” lo corresse il mago con gli occhiali “E comunque non penso si trattasse di un morto vivente o cose del genere.”  
“Anche se” intervenne George “considerando che dovrebbe essere morto… quando? Ventinove anni fa!”  
“Già.”  
“Miseriaccia, gli abbiamo anche fatto il funerale! Come lo spieghi, questo?”  
“Non lo so, Ron, non lo so!” esclamò Harry con le mani tra i capelli.  
Diedero tutti e tre una sorsata ai loro boccali di birra, e l’unico rumore che si sentì fu quello del loro deglutire, per un po’.  
“Sicuro che non fosse uno _zambee_ , eh?”


	2. Capitolo Due

****

### Capitolo Due

****

   
Harry Potter camminava tra gli ampi corridoi del Ministero, in preda alla… sì, beh, alla nullafacenza. O alla noia. O alla mancanza di interesse. Oh, insomma, si stava solo prendendo una pausa, e, quando si era reso conto di aver assolutamente bisogno di un caffè, era uscito dal suo ufficio ed aveva iniziato ad incamminarsi verso la caffetteria sita all’interno dello stesso Ministero.  
Erano già vent’anni – vent’anni precisi, a dirla tutta – che era Capo dell’Ufficio Auror. Beh, era… elettrizzante, a pensarci; in fondo era tutto ciò che Harry aveva sempre desiderato; ma ora che i Tempi Oscuri erano finiti lui non aveva avuto molto da fare, e come Capo dell’Ufficio non gli spettava più neanche il compito di addestrare i nuovi ‘cadetti’, ma solo tanti mucchi di scartoffie. Certo, le decisioni importanti le prendeva comunque lui, ma le scariche di adrenalina di quando si trovava in prima linea un po’ gli mancavano. Ron, per lo meno, ancora li addestrava, i giovani cadetti.  
“Buongiorno, signor Potter!” lo richiamò alla realtà, giunto alla caffetteria, il barista.  
“Ciao, Joe.” rispose Harry “Un caffè, grazie. Bello lungo.”  
“Arriva subito!”  
Ma Harry poteva davvero dire, quel giorno, di non trovare interessante il suo lavoro per della semplice noia? Non era forse perché, dalla sera prima, non riusciva a smettere di pensare alla figura in nero che aveva visto per strada? Fece una smorfia.  
Ne aveva parlato anche con Ginny, ovviamente, una volta tornato dal pub, e con suo rammarico anche lei aveva dato ragione a Ron e a George, dicendo che probabilmente aveva visto male – a _questo_ erano giunti a conclusione, i suoi amici – e che sicuramente (non più neanche ‘probabilmente’) aveva solo notato un passante vestito di scuro e si era confuso. Anche perché quell’uomo si trovava dall’altra parte della strada. _Anche perché_ era quasi buio. _Anche perché_ Severus Piton era morto.  
Harry fece un’altra smorfia, mentre Joe, con un sorriso a dir poco reverenziale, gli poggiava davanti una bella tazza di caffè.  
Dopo aver parlato con Ginny, la sera prima, gli era persino arrivata una lettera di Hermione:  
_Ciao, Harry,_  
_Ron mi ha appena parlato di quello che credi di aver visto._  
_Secondo me ti stai preoccupando inutilmente: se Piton fosse vivo, dopotutto, perché non avrebbe detto niente? Gli abbiamo fatto un funerale, Harry! E poi tutti avevano iniziato a parlare di lui! Se davvero fosse stato vivo avrebbe smentito le voci che lo proclamavano morto, non credi? E dopo ventinove anni lo avresti visto passeggiare per Londra?_  
_Harry… Probabilmente eri solo sovrappensiero ed hai preso una svista, tutto qua. Non angustiarti per un uomo che ormai vive nel passato._  
_Buonanotte, Harry,_  
_con affetto,_  
_Hermione_  
E quindi, in conclusione, lui aveva solo ‘creduto di aver visto’ Severus Piton. Lo dicevano tutti. Ma quei ‘tutti’ non si erano trovati _lì_ , nell’esatto momento in cui il suo ex professore di Pozioni camminava a grandi falcate esattamente dall’altra parte della strada, rispetto a lui. Perché – _sì_ – lui lo aveva _visto_. Punto. Ne era certo, e neanche sua moglie sarebbe stata in grado di fargli credere di essersi rimbambito totalmente.  
Ma, d’altronde, che poteva fare?  
Aveva visto Piton una volta, per strada… Come poteva riuscire a trovarlo di nuovo? Perché lui lo sapeva: Severus Piton era _vivo_.  
Harry prese la tazza di caffè e diede un sorso al liquido scuro, assaporandolo per un momento.  
Non poteva mica presentarsi a casa sua. Non aveva neanche l’indirizzo, poi.  
La sua mano, che ancora stringeva la tazza, rimase ferma a mezz’aria.  
Per la misera, era o non era il Capo dell’Ufficio Auror del Ministero?  
   
Harry rilesse per l’ennesima volta il bigliettino che aveva in mano, sincerandosi di trovarsi davvero nel posto giusto. Spinner’s End. Beh, così recitava il suo biglietto, e così recitava l’incrostata targa appesa malamente ad un muro qualunque.  
Non era stato molto difficile ottenere l’indirizzo dell’abitazione di Piton; a dire il vero non lo era stato affatto.  
Dopotutto, sapere che l’archivista aveva praticamente una cotta per lui poteva essere sfruttato, no? Certo… Non che Harry si fosse sentito un vero e proprio galantuomo, ad andare da Miranda con un sorriso zuccheroso solo per raggiungere i propri scopi. Non aveva neanche detto niente a Ron, probabilmente per evitare uno dei suoi eloquenti sguardi. Ma ormai aveva l’indirizzo di casa Piton tra le mani, quindi sarebbe stato meglio non pensarci più  
Cominciò, allora, scacciati gli ultimi pensieri con un gesto secco della testa, a dirigersi verso la ‘Casa’.  
Ogni passo che faceva, a dirla tutta, era un colpo al petto incredibile. Quasi lo stesso Harry Potter stentava a credere di trovarsi lì, alla periferia di Londra, in quel pomeriggio, in quello che era di sicuro uno dei peggiori tuguri babbani che Harry avesse mai visto. Eppure non riusciva a farne a meno: da quando aveva visto Piton, il giorno prima, non era più riuscito a pensare ad altro. Si era proprio fissato. Perché, poi?  
Harry se lo stava ancora chiedendo, mentre camminava per Spinner’s End.  
Ma il passato non è mai morto; non è nemmeno passato, in verità.  
Harry si fermò, a quel punto, semplicemente perché si era accorto di essere giunto a destinazione; davanti a sé aveva una casa, o quello che ne rimaneva: le pareti, già scure sin dalla loro nascita, erano sporche di decenni di polvere e di smog; le finestre erano tutte chiuse, e, se non lo erano, voleva dire che le persiane erano state semplicemente staccate via – dal vento o da chissà chi altro; anzi, da qualche finestra pendevano persino sconsolate, appese soltanto ad uno dei cardini, oramai. Quel poco di prato che circondava la casa era quanto di più dissimile ci fosse ad un giardino. La staccionata era praticamente a pezzi.  
Harry non aveva mai pensato che Piton vivesse in una reggia o in un maniero – come i Malfoy, magari – ma quello… quello sarebbe stato troppo anche per _lui_.  
Si avvicinò ad una di quelle finestre senza alcuna imposta, e vi guardò dentro, oltre lo spesso strato di polvere che le faceva quasi da protezione: Harry si stava ritrovando ad osservare quello che un tempo doveva essere il salotto, ma nessun tipo di luce illuminava l’ambiente, ambiente che, per altro, sembrava irrimediabilmente spoglio. La parte di libreria visibile era completamente priva di libri; sul camino non vi era nessun soprammobile; quelli che dovevano essere una poltrona ed un divano erano ricoperti da dei teli forse bianchi, un tempo; alle pareti nessun quadro, nessuna foto, niente di niente.  
Quella casa sembrava disabitata da anni ed anni.  
Harry si allontanò dalla finestra, iniziando a domandarsi se quello fosse veramente l’indirizzo di Severus Piton. Si guardò intorno ancora un po’, nella desolazione più completa, ma poi, dopo essersi sistemato gli occhiali sul naso, decise che sarebbe entrato comunque. Dopotutto l’indirizzo che Miranda gli aveva dato non poteva essere sbagliato. E Severus Piton era _vivo_. Ed Harry sperava che, per lo meno in quella casa fatiscente, potesse trovare qualche indizio riguardante il suo proprietario.  
Così si avvicinò alla porta d’ingresso, prese la propria bacchetta, e dopo aver pensato ad un ‘ _Alohomora_ ’, la porta si aprì. Harry entrò immediatamente, per poi richiudersi la porta alle spalle, prima che venisse visto da qualche vicino troppo curioso. Casomai ne fosse rimasto ancora qualcuno.  
La puzza di abbandono era quasi insopportabile. Il pavimento, notò Harry, mentre ci camminava sopra, era praticamente _bianco_ , a causa della polvere accumulata dal tempo. Mosse ancora qualche passo in avanti, con una smorfia quasi involontaria sul volto, mentre pensava da dove avrebbe potuto cominciare per cercare quegli ipotetici indizi. Ma poi…  
Improvvisamente Harry sentì dietro di sé soltanto il rumore di un lieve fruscio, e non fece in tempo a voltarsi che subito percepì qualcosa premergli proprio all’altezza dell’attaccatura del collo. Una bacchetta, senza alcun dubbio.  
“Dopo quasi trent’anni, Potter, non sei cambiato affatto: sempre disposto a violare qualche regola, se se ne presenta l’occasione, non è così?”  
Quelle parole, pronunciate con quel familiare tono niente affatto cordiale, furono per Harry peggio di un’improvvisa doccia fredda: come avrebbe mai potuto scordare quella voce, nonostante non l’udisse ormai da tempo immemorabile?  
Sgranò gli occhi, pur sapendo che la sua espressione non sarebbe stata assolutamente visibile all’uomo che, dietro le sue spalle, gli teneva ancora la bacchetta puntata contro.  
“Professor Piton…” fu solo in grado di dire l’Auror, complice lo shock per aver finalmente appurato di non aver avuto qualche sorta di allucinazione, il giorno prima.  
“Che ci fai in casa mia, Potter?” disse, allora, Severus Piton “Non mi pare di averti sentito bussare.”  
Ed Harry, anche di spalle, era praticamente certo che il suo ex professore stesse ghignando, probabilmente. Mentre a lui stava quasi per venire un infarto.  
“Non crede” rispose allora Harry, cercando di calmare i nervi, per quel poco che fosse possibile “che sarebbe meglio parlarci guardandoci negli occhi, professore?”  
Harry, a quel punto, sentì la pressione sul collo svanire, e allora si voltò, lentamente. Per poi rimanere completamente di sasso: Severus Piton aveva rimesso a posto la propria bacchetta, e ora lo stava fissando. Semplicemente fissando.  
Accidenti, sembrava fosse passato un giorno, e non ventinove anni; quell’uomo non era cambiato di una virgola: indossava degli abiti babbani, sempre e comunque neri ed accollati; tra i capelli, per quanto la luce consentisse di accertarsene, non aveva neanche un capello bianco, complice il fatto che, avendo sangue magico nelle vene, avrebbe vissuto più a lungo di un comune Babbano. E poi lo stava fissando, ovviamente; con il suo solito cipiglio ostile. Harry boccheggiò. Quello che aveva davanti era davvero Severus Piton.  
“Potter.” disse, allora, quest’ultimo, interromendo il pesante silenzio “Mi pare di averti chiesto cosa tu ci faccia in casa mia.”  
Nessun ‘buonasera’, nessun ‘come va’, nessun ‘ehi, Potter, hai visto? Sono vivo’.  
Harry cercò di impossessarsi di nuovo della poca lucidità che in quel momento gli rimaneva.  
“Professor Piton.” disse il più giovane tra i due, cercando il modo di trovare parole che fossero le più… gentili possibile “Lei – ehm – dovrebbe…”  
“… essere morto?” concluse Piton, con un sorrisetto, incrociando le braccia al petto “Sagace osservazione, Potter. La tua perspicacia mi sorprende.”  
L’espressione di Harry si rabbuiò appena. Si ricordò di quanto fosse difficile, in fondo, trattare con quell’uomo.  
“Beh, così non è, a quanto pare.” rispose Harry, facendo un piccolo passo in avanti “Ma… Perché? Insomma, le è stata persino…”  
“… celebrata una funzione funebre, Potter. Lo so.” Piton fece una pausa, alzando entrambe le sopracciglia “Ho sentito dire che è stata organizzata piuttosto bene, e che rimarrà per sempre nella mente di chi vi ha presto parte. Presumo che, da quanto ho sentito, l’avrei apprezzata, se non fossi ancora vivo.”  
Harry non sapeva che dire, e continuò a guardarlo, in attesa.  
Piton, allora, si fece più vicino, anzi: cominciò a girargli intorno, come se fosse un animale intento a studiare la propria preda.  
“Sai, Potter,” riprese l’ex docente “l’inconveniente di celebrare funzioni… cotali, è di non far caso ai presenti. A quelli nelle bare, intendo.”  
Harry lo guardò stranito. “La sua bara c’era professore. Io l’ho vista.”  
Era un sorriso beffardo quella che Piton aveva sul volto.  
“E hai visto anche me?”  
“E’ naturale.”  
“Anche poco prima che venisse celebrato il tutto?”  
“Io non…”  
E poi capì; e rimase di stucco. Non aveva controllato. A _nessuno_ era venuto in mente di dover controllare le _bare,_ dopo che erano state richiuse, con i corpi al loro interno; sarebbe stato insensato; i caduti della guerra erano lì, nei loro sarcofagi, disposti in fila nei giardini di Hogwarts, una volta rimosse le macerie. Erano tutti lì, Lupin, Tonks, Fred… tutti gli studenti spirati, tutti i morti ingiustamente; e non; e tutti credevano che lì, tra quelle bare chiuse, vi fosse anche il corpo di Piton. Lui l’aveva _visto_ , nella bara. Come era possibile che…  
Cos’era, se n’era semplicemente andato prima della funzione?  
Incredibile.  
L’espressione di Piton, nel frattempo, non era mutata affatto.  
“Perché non si è fatto vivo, per tutto questo tempo?” disse allora Harry, cercando di non badare al pietoso gioco di parole che gli era uscito.  
“Volevo pace, Potter.” rispose semplicemente Piton, ma poi continuò: “Volevo non avere più niente a che fare con tutto… questo. Il mio compito era concluso, e la mia presenza si era fatta irrilevante.”  
Harry avrebbe voluto dire che – no – la presenza di Piton sarebbe stata tutt’altro che irrilevante, e che avrebbero potuto parlare, loro due, proprio di quel compito che l’uomo di fronte a sé aveva concluso trent’anni prima; e del _perché_ si fosse impegnato tanto per riuscire a portarlo a termine.  
Non appena Harry ebbe formulato quest’ultimo pensiero, si rese di nuovo conto di quanto l’atmosfera, in quella stanza polverosa, si fosse fatta tesa.  
“Presumo che questo non sia il suo indirizzo, comunque.” disse allora Harry, cambiando argomento “O comunque che non lo sia da un bel po’.”  
Una ventata d’aria, proveniente da una finestra rotta, alzò una piccola nuvola di polvere.  
“La tua perspicacia continua a sorprendermi.”  
E fu silenzio.  
Harry abbassò lo sguardo a terra. Si sentiva di nuovo l’inconsapevole ragazzo di fronte al professore più temuto di tutta Hogwarts.  
“Ora, Potter, di grazia…”  
“A pranzo a casa mia.” disse Harry, rialzando il volto di scatto e maledicendosi immediatamente per aver interrotto Piton.  
“Prego?”  
“La invito a pranzo a casa mia.” continuò poi, però, Harry “Fra due giorni. Una cosa per poche persone. Mi farebbe piacere che lei fosse presente, stavolta.”  
E di nuovo fu silenzio. Il tutto contornato da un’unica, visibile alzata di sopracciglio da parte di Piton.  
“Potter: sparisci.”  
No, non era cambiato affatto.  
Harry sospirò, la testa ciondoloni, e si diresse verso la porta, passando accanto a Piton, che si spostò di lato.  
Prima di oltrepassare l’uscio, però, si girò verso di lui, un’ultima – e sempre la stessa – sottintesa domanda a fior di labbra.  
“Avrebbe potuto vivere in pace lo stesso.”  
Piton increspò solo un angolo delle proprie labbra. “Non lo capirai mai, Potter, non è così?”  
Harry lo guardò ancora per un momento, e scuotendo di nuovo la testa si allontanò definitivamente, uscendo una volta per tutte da quella casa.  
   
Piton seguì l’Auror, con gli occhi, ancora per un po’, ma poi si concesse di poter richiudere la porta, rimanendo, in quella che un tempo era stata la sua casa, da solo. Come gli ultimi ventinove anni. O come molto di più, in verità.  
Piton si guardò intorno, non curandosi affatto dell’ambiente in declino. Tanto sarebbe andato via di lì giusto qualche minuto dopo; e mentre vagava con lo sguardo sulla vecchia mobilia, non poté fare a meno di ripensare a quanto gli aveva detto l’Auror che se n’era appena andato.  
Non era questione di voler _vivere_ in pace.  
Ma Potter, questo, non lo avrebbe mai capito.


End file.
